Un dia mas en la bibliotecaAU
by hiilsu-weasley-granger
Summary: AU de Ron y Hermione, sacado de la vida real y de las experencias de una amiga Dedicado a Jana


**DISCLIMER:** no soy rubia (soy morena), no soy britanica (soy 100% mexicana), no tengo millones de libras (soy de estatus medio) osea que no soy J.K. Rowing, los personajes le pertenecen a ella pero todo lo demas me pertenece a mi y a Jana.  
**DEDICADA A:** jana Feliz Navidad!!!! (atrasada pero mas vale tarde que nunk)

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =P**

* * *

Un día más en la biblioteca

Son las 5 de la mañana y despierto sobresaltado, no he dormido nada a causa de aquella chica; ella que me quita el aliento; la que con solo mirarme me provoca cosas inimaginables; ella la única que me a logrado robar el corazón después de aquella desgracia. Salen unas pequeñas lagrimas al recordar ese suceso y por un momento me olvido de mi princesa, pero este momento de triste me recuerda mas a ella. La única que ha entendido mi sufrimiento, que ha logrado sacarme una sonrisa después de estar en una depresión colosal.

Suena el despertador diciéndome que es hora de arreglarme para ir a trabajar, eso me pone mejor al pensar que otravez me la encontrare pidiéndome ayuda para un trabajo o alguna palabra de aliento.

Mientras me visto pienso en alguna razón por la que estoy así. Pero sigo sin encontrar la razón lógica a este sentimiento; cada que la veo no logro articular ni una sola palabra coherente, mi respiración se acelera y mi cara se pone peor que mi pelo- y eso que es un rojo muy intenso- y todo gracias a su sonrisa, si esa sonrisa que me da siempre que me va a visitar a mi lugar de trabajo.

Y todo esto comenzó un 1º de septiembre, el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar, su primer día de su nueva preparatoria, yo me encontraba en la biblioteca, organizando todos los libros y ella llego -con su amiga Ginny, obvio esta- a preguntar sobre un libro. En ese instante no existía nada más que ella, mientras yo la observaba fijamente, ella me pregunta sobre el libro ese yo no prestaba atención hasta que Ginny me hizo reaccionar.

"Ey despierte, ¿tienen el libro o no?" y ni mente no funcionaba en ese instante así que las mande con otra persona "He… no lo siente, no se donde puedan encontrarlo, porque no van con el y le preguntan". Esa fue la escena más patética en la que me haya visto involucrado.

Vuelve a sonar el reloj, ahorra indicándome que ya se me hace tarde, me apuro y voy directo al trabajo. A mi cárcel o paraíso eso no lo sabre hasta llegar y verla.

-Buenos días, Ron- me saludo el policía Hagrid

-Buenos días- lo saludo con la mano y sigo mi camino a la biblioteca de la institución.

Al llegar a la puerta me encuentro a Ginny.

-¿¿Que hay Ron??- me saluda muy jovial

-Hola, pequeña- la saludo con una sonrisa- y tu am… como has estado- me corrijo rápidamente antes de mostrarle mi interés por su amiga, Hermione, que hermoso es ese nombre.

-A todavía no llega- me responde son su sonrisa picara- no te preocupes no le diré que preguntaste por ella….a y estoy muy bien gracias.

Se va como si nada hubiera pasado, entro a mi santuario, la biblioteca, comienzo a trabajar, pasa 1 hora y escucho su voz, esa voz que me encanta tanto.

-Buenos días Ron- me lo dice un poco apenada. Me doy cuenta que no viene sola su amiguita la esta empujando o mejor dicho alentando para que hable conmigo, intenta no verse pero es inútil.

-Buenos días, Hermione y para ti otra ves buenos días Ginny- la ultima por fin sea asoma y me enseña su lengua y se va corriendo dejándonos en un silencio incomodo. Este es roto por ella, ya que no tengo la menor idea de que decirle.

-Y ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya no hay pesadillas?- me pregunta poniéndose roja.

-Mm.….bien gracias; y pues las pesadillas ya no son tan frecuentes pero ahí siguen- mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, ella lo nota y me abraza. Ese abrazo me reconforta, se siente tan bien sentirse querido, le devuelvo el abrazo y tiembla. Nos vamos separando poco a poco, sin despegarnos del todo, nos miramos a los ojos. Mis pensamientos vuelan, "_que hermosos ojos tiene, como quisiera que siempre me mirara as"_, noto que nos vamos acercando muy lentamente uno al otro, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de unirse nuestros labios.

-No deberíamos de estar haciendo esto- dijo ella su aliento era tan delicioso.

-Lo se, pero no pasa nada como dicen, 1 no es ninguno, 2 es la mitad de 1 y 3 ya es 1 pero como uno no es ninguno, se valen tantos como queramos- le dije, note como se le erizaba la piel al sentir mi aliento tan cerca.

Nos acercamos un poco más y por fin probé sus labios, esos deliciosos labios que tanto anhelaba. El beso empezó lento y poco a poco fue tomando intensidad. Era como si no existiera nadie más que nosotros dos.

-YESS!!!!- se escucho a lo lejos y no separamos, volteamos a ver de donde venia esa exclamación, no era necesario saber de quien era, ni como estaba festejando con sus brincos; ya que siempre que pasaba algo romántico entre MI Hermione y yo aparecía Ginny y decía esa expresión "YESS" con su bailecito tan… infantil, y luego venia cuando se daba cuenta que había interrumpido y ponía cara de inocente, volteé por todos lados y la encontré atrás de un estante, había echo un espacio entre los libros para poder alcanzar vernos. Pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa al notar que no estaba sola, sino también estaba Harry -su novio y hermano de Hermione- eso me dio mucha pena, Ginny era muy intuitiva y sabia mis sentimientos hacia su amiga, ella era la que me daba consejos de cómo tratarla, pero Harry…. ¡HARRY! era el hermano de Hermione y que me viera en esa situación no era muy agradable que digamos. De pronto Hermione hablo.

-Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí y lo que es peor con mi hermano?- dijo muy indignada

-Nada solo le enseñaba a Harry como se busca un libro en la biblioteca….Adiós- y se fue de lo mas normal tomada de la mano de Harry.

El silencio siguiente fue muy incomodo, no habíamos roto nuestro abrazo, y no lo iba a romper por nada del mundo; pero como todo lo bueno de mi vida siempre se termina muy pronto… la mirada de Hermione estaba dirigida a cualquier punto que no fuera yo, y enfoco su mirada en el reloj de la computadora que estaba utilizando.

-OH, por Dios es muy tarde me tengo que ir, hasta pronto- y se fue corriendo. Me quede pasmado hasta que de pronto regreso y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo al oído "nos vemos luego Ron". Se fue a clases, _"me encanta como corre"_ pensé. Y si mi día fue de lo mejor después de aquella escena, me di cuenta que estaba en mi paraíso.

No la volví a ver en todo el día, pero si a Harry este me felicito y me dijo que más me valía no lastimar a su querida hermana y que ella no vendría hasta dentro de una semana porque se moría de la pena por lo sucedido. Pero eso no me importaba con el recuerdo de aquel primer beso me vasta y sobraba, y así pasa un día mas en la biblioteca.

**FIN**

* * *

Si les gusta que bien, si no tambien. Pero eso no lo sabre hasta que me dejen un Review. Se vale de todo exepto amenasas de muerte, y groserias asia la pareja de Ron/Hermione.  
Jana espero que te haya gustado lo hise con mucho cariño.


End file.
